Various embodiments of the invention relate generally to a MEMS device and particularly to a method for manufacturing the same.
A typical approach to manufacturing a MEMS acoustic device is to make the MEMS substrate and the CMOS substrate, the two of which form the MEMS device, in two separate chips. This causes the MEMS device to be large with undesirably high parasitic capacitances caused by the MEMS to CMOS interconnect.
What is desired is a compact CMOS-MEMS integrated acoustic device with tightly controlled MEMS structure thickness tolerances and a reliable manufacturing flow.